Decimus Cornelius Afer
Pre-Politics Decimus was born into a relatively wealthy family who owned the local Afer Vodka© distillery in Constantium. He was born as the youngest of two sisters, Vesina and Nepia. Decimus was a straight A student throughout his years in school. He played baseball for his school team at Constantium First High until graduation. At the age of 15 he went to work in his family's distillery, fermenting the vodka until he attended university. It was here he learned that he was going to have to work for what he desired. When he was 18, he attended Artamo Cosmas University and obtained his Bachelors of Science in phycology. During his time at Artamo Cosmas University, he got in contact with and befriended one of the Selucia's top political commentators, Augustus Tacticus. It was also at the university that he met Julia Augusta, who would soon become his wife after graduation. Upon the death of his father he received a sizable sum of money and a third of Afer Vodka© (the other two-thirds divided amongst his sisters). He sold his third of Afer Vodka© to his sisters to pursue political ambitions alongside Augustus Tacticus in 4251. By this time he had already been financially supporting Factio Fortuna. Foundation of Factio Fortuna One of Decimus' crowning achievements if the foundation of Factio Fortuna. He and Augustus Tacticus were fed up with the polarizing politics and an ineffective centrist party, so they decided to found their own party. They made the announcement on Augustus' nationally syndicated talk show, The Augustus Tacticus Show, in December of 4246 with Augustus heading the politics and Decimus heading the finances. Many people thought is was a joke and had no faith in the new party, but over the next five years they wrote successful bills and it was clear, Factio Fortuna was for real. This helped propel them to win their first round of seats in the 4251 elections. Senatorial Terms In 4251 Decimus was elected to the Senatus Populi Seluciae. There he and Augustus started to realize a slight difference. Though everyone got along fine and Factio Fortuna pushed through successful legislation, there were some who were a little more conservative than the founding principles, Decimus was one of them. This led to a slight party rift led by Decimus. This was the Conservative Liberal movement inside Factio Fortuna in difference with the Classical Liberal camp led by Augustus. The only difference is a slight shift from each other on social politics with the Augustus camp being social moderates and the Decimus camp being social conservatives. Decimus rode the Conservative Liberal wave into reelection in the 4255 elections a year after assuming party leadership. The senatorial terms of Decimus overall gave him government experience and established himself on the political scene as an actual play rather than just a major party donor. Party Chair Role Upon the realization of the Classical/Conservative Liberal Rift, the conservative liberals pressured Decimus to run for party leadership in 4252. Augustus' falling polling numbers in previous leadership elections helped encourage him to challenge his friend for the leadership role. Decimus lost with 45% of the vote. He ran again in 4254 and won with just 51% of the vote. Some thought this might've been the end of Factio Fortuna, but Augustus and Decimus remained good friends and call this period a "friendly rivalry" between the two and is also how the rest of Factio Fortuna sees their differences today. As Party Chair, Decimus assisted in the revival of the Selucian Imperator and push forth successful legislation. Caesar Senatus The path to Caesar Senatus was a rather odd one. It started with a cabinet proposal by In-Marea to form a minority coalition in the Senate in 4253. Legionem Nationis saw this and was appalled that Factio Fortuna might enter a coalition with leftist factions, and likewise proposed a cabinet but with Factio Fortuna getting the Caesar Senatus position. Decimus saw this proposal and was shocked that something like this might have come, and quickly took the offer. As Caesar Senatus, Decimus has nominated a conservative Supremum Iudicatorium candidate and looks to make this a hallmark achievement. Alongside the nomination, Decimus has promoted individual liberty and improved diplomatic relations with neighboring countries. He was finding that public life was draining on him and accepted an offer from In-Marea in 4265 to join a coalition government but not control Caesar Senatus. Decimus used this as an opportunity to retire and focus on his family's company and personal family. Post-Politics After Decimus resigned from the political life of Selucia, he bought back his 1/3 of the shares at Afer Vodka© and works as a full partner. He has remained a strong supporter of Factio Fortuna a donates generously alongside a political speech here and there. Personal Life Decimus like to play golf and watch baseball games. He enjoys spending time with his wife and they plan on having kids in the near future. Category:Selucian people and politicians